


Jerk Brother To Darling Sissy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 2





	Jerk Brother To Darling Sissy

Nick woke to the sounds of birds chirping and the warm sun shining through his window. Despite that picturesque morning scene, he was already in a bad mood. That wasn’t uncommon for Nick, though. A 1st-semester college dropout, still living with his parents and sister, and no job or qualifications to speak of. His attitude had always been nasty, and his parents sometimes felt that he was just born mean and ungrateful. A full-blown brat who felt the world owed him everything. Today felt different, though. He sat in bed and subconsciously started to suck on his thumb. After a few minutes, he realized what he was doing and stared at his hands in confusion. He shook his head dismissively and decided it must have just been a strange slip of the mind or something. He scowled at the sun and closed his curtains sharply before stomping downstairs for breakfast.  
His younger sister Claire was downstairs at the breakfast table with his parents, enjoying some eggs and waffles. She was already taller than him, despite only being 16, and had long blonde hair like Nick and his mother. She gave him a strange smile before turning back to her breakfast. His mom was sat at the table, and as he walked closer, eyed him up and down. 

“Sweetheart, why aren’t you dressed?” She asked in a strangely condescending tone. Nick looked at her in confusion. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt like always, so he was dressed.  
“We have pictures today,” She continued, turning to his sister, “Claire darling, could you take him to the mall and get him ready? The photography appointment is at 6, so you should have plenty of time. His salon appointment is in an hour, and he needs to be nice and pretty for pictures.” Claire nodded and turned to Nick. 

“Let’s get going then.” 

“Uh, okay,” He replied, confused. “I don’t remember us having family pictures scheduled for today..?” She gave him a strange smile. 

“Mom scheduled them the other day, don’t worry about it. Also, you drive.” She walked towards the front door and tossed him the keys. 

The drive over felt strange to Nick, but he was already in a bad mood so he dismissed it as just being a rough morning. They arrived at the mall and he huffed when Clarie started to tug him through the building. They pass by his usual barbershop, and he protested as Claire continues to drag him through the mall, but finds himself unable to physically resist.  
They stop in front of a strange store Nick had never seen before. It looked like a regular baby store, but upon closer inspection, he realized that the products were all adult-sized.  
“What kind of fucked up jokes is this?” He growled, before turning to leave. 

“Not so fast,” Claire purred, “We are going to go inside, and you are going to behave yourself for the nice employee while I shop, okay?” Nick felt himself slowly nod. She guided him into the store and took him directly to the back. They passed dress displays, onesies, baby shoes, accessories, and diapers, which only made his stomach tighten with anxiety. At the very back of the store was an adult-sized playpen filled with toys. 

An employee was stationed in a chair in the corner, and Claire pushed him into the playpen.  
“I’ll be back in a bit, you behave for this nice lady, alright?” Nick slowly nodded. The employee giggled as Nick slowly sat on the ground of the playpen, feeling confused and overwhelmed. It’s like he wasn’t able to disobey Claire, which was stupid. She’s his little sister, she should be listening to HIM.  
The employee started to move toys around and play with him as you would with a baby, and he felt himself subconsciously start to play along with her, much to her amusement. About 20 minutes later, Claire returned with a bunch of shopping bags, much to Nick’s dismay. 

She guides him out of the playpen, and they exit the store. They continue through the mall, with Nick feeling placid and tired, despite his confusion over the situation. He wanted to be angry, to curse and yell and demand an explanation, but it’s like his mind couldn’t find the words. Eventually, they stopped in front of a girly-looking store called the La Femme Spa and Salon.  
Claire drags him inside and goes up to the receptionist.  
“Hi, we’re here for an appointment for Nick at 10:00? The Delux Sissifying Makeover package?”  
The receptionist glanced at Nick and giggled, “Yes, yes, of course. Miss, you may take a seat while I fetch an employee to help get him situated.” She turned and went farther into the salon. 

Claire turned to Nick and looked at him sternly. “While you are here, you will be obedient to the employees, okay? I don’t want to see you trying to leave or hear any complaints, I just want you to be a good boy while they make you beautiful.” 

Nick stared at her in shock, but before he could curse her out, a large man approached them, followed by the receptionist.  
“This is Steve! He’s going to get you all cleaned up for the stylist, okay darling?” She chirped at Nick. Before he could even think about protesting, Steve picked him up bridal style and carried him towards the back. Nick hung limply as he was carried past salon chairs and makeup counters, before being deposited on a pink couch next to a large pink pool. A small sign on the tile dubbed it the “Prissy Princess Pools” 

Steve silently started to strip off Nick’s clothes, and Nick found himself unable to protests, even when Steve removed his underwear. He was gently placed into the warm pink pool, and Steve started to scrub at his legs, arms, chest back, and privates with a strange smelling product. Within seconds, Nick noticed all of his body hair starting to fall off, much to his dismay. He was then scrubbed with sparkly body wash. Steve then washed Nick’s shoulder-length blonde hair with sweet-smelling shampoo and conditioner, before wrapping his hair in a pink fluffy towel. Nick was then guided out of the pools and wrapped in an even fluffer pink towel. 

He was guided to a salon chair, and a middle-aged woman with brown hair approached him and introduced herself as Laura, his stylist. She gave him a mean smirk and checked her clipboard. 

“Says here you wanna be as ‘girly and cute as possible? That correct, honey?” Nick felt himself nodding, and Laura giggled.  
“Alright sweetie, we can do that.” 

Steve started buffing his toenails, and Laura wiped his face with a wet wipe, before taking a hard look at his skin. Nick so badly wanted to bolt out of the salon, but his body wouldn’t listen, and he was forced to sit still as Laura plucked his eyebrows, applied countless cosmetics to his skin, and tugged and pulled at his hair for what felt like an eternity. At one point, Laura even injected something into his lips, which made him internally panic even more. 

Eventually, Claire was called over from the waiting room, and Nick was shown his new look. His heart sunk as he took in his reflection. His hair had been curled into tight sausage curls, which had been pulled into high pigtails at the tip of his head. Pink ribbon bows wrapped around the base, and he now had perfect blonde bangs over his forehead. His lips had been injected with fillers and were now painted light pink. His cheeks were covered in way too much pink blush, and he now had heavy fake lashes and pink eyeshadow all over his eyelids, making his blue eyes pop. Laura had even drawn on a fake beauty mark above his lip.  
His toenails have had been shaped and painted bright pink, and his fingernails had been extended to 1 inch, covered in the same color as his toes. Claire looked overjoyed at his new look, while Nick started at himself in horror. What the hell was happening to him? 

Claire turned to Laura. “Do you guys have a bathroom we can use? I got him some new clothes from the store a few shops down, and I think having him dressed would give us the full effect.”  
Laura was more than happy to show them the way, and Nick was shoved into the bathroom with Claire, who proceeded to pull down the changing table from the bathroom wall. 

“Now, I know you might be a little confused,” Claire purred. Nick looked at her incredulously.  
“A little confused? Claire, I look like a fucking sissy. What the hell, is going on? You know what doesn’t matter. I’m gonna fuck you up, and when mom and dad find out-” he growled. 

Claire put a finger to his lips and he was silenced. “Oh, Nicky, sweet, stupid Nicky. I’m just doing what’s best for you. Let me explain something. Your an asshole.” She smiled at him. “But this is a chance for you to have a fresh start. And really, you’r mind is so susceptible, it only took a few nights of music hypnosis to mold your mind. Took me weeks with mom and dad.” 

He gave her a disbelieving look. “Hypnosis, Claire? Really? That’s so fucking fake.” 

“Say ‘I’m a pretty princess’” she commanded. 

“I’m a pretty princess. Wait fuck.” 

“Mom and dad aren’t going to help you,” She continued. “They think you’re a giant sissy baby who came out to them last week. Thats why we’re getting pictures done today, to celebrate the start of your new life. It’s also why you’ll have a special surprise when we get home.” He looked at her in despair. 

“Now, enough chit-chat.” she smiled, “It’s time to get you dressed up.” 

She unwraps his towel, and Nick finds himself unable to fight back, despite that this is his sister and he’s completely naked now. He’s lifted onto the changing tray and feels her sprinkle something onto his crotch. He’s shocked when she pins a pink diaper on him.  
Then she has him exit the tray and pulls a lacy white garter around his waist, and forces him into lacy white stockings. He steps into clunky oink heels, with a buckle around his ankle, and Claire pulls lacy pink fingerless gloves onto his hands. Next are 2 layers of fluffy white petticoats, and then the dress. It’s made of pink satin and has a high waist and short skirt that shows off his diaper no matter how much he tugs it down. The collar goes to the base of his neck, and the puffy pink sleeves are pulled over his shoulders. It buttons up on the back, which he can’t undo with his new nails. Claire then attaches a pink bonnet behind his head and secures it with pink ribbons under his chin. She also ties a pink bib on his chest, and then finally puts a pink pacifier into his mouth. 

To his horror, he begins to suck on the pacifier immediately, and Claire smiles with glee.  
“Now, Nicky. I want you to go out there and prance around for the employees, curtsy, blow kisses, show off your diaper, do a little dance, whatever. Just be cute.” 

And he does. The employees clap as he skips around the salon, and courtesies to every single patron and employee, much to their delight. Once he’s finished, Claire leads him out of the salon and to the parking lot. Other shoppers stare and point at him as claire guides him into the passenger seat of the car.  
The drive home feels like an eternity, and Nick hopes that what Claire said about their parents isn’t true and that this is all some big weird elaborate prank. All hopes are dashed when as soon as he arrives, mom squeals in delight. 

“Oh darling, you are so adorable!” She giggles, “Now let’s go show you our surprise!” He’s led up the stairs to his room and is stood in front of the door, His door, which is now painted white and has the name ‘Nancy’ written on it in girly pink script.  
When he enters, he doesn’t recognize the room. Gone are his grey walls, now painted light pink with white trim. There’s now a plush pink rug in the center and a giant girly bassinet where his bed used to be. A small bookcase with children’s books sits where his gaming computer sued to be, and there’s a large pink vanity instead of his oak dresser. His chest is filled with frilly outfits just like the one he’s wearing, and there’s now an adult-sized diaper changing station in the other corner. His parents also show him their room, which now has an adult-sized crib by the bed for him to sleep in occasionally. 

They pull him downstairs, and he notices that all pictures of him are gone from the walls. In the living room there’s now a large pink playpen filled with girly toys, and in the kitchen sits an adult-sized high chair. His dad shows off the adult-sized pink baby stroller they purchased and straps him in for a quick walk around the block. When he starts to complain, his parents brush him off as being fussy and stop to feed him a bottle of milk in the neighborhood park while people stare and giggle at him. 

After the park, they leave him in the playpen in the living room and put on a girly children’s movie. Nick finds himself unable to look away from the girly cartoon, and when it finally ends, he notices that it’s nearly 5:30. Claire and their parents reappear, now in nice clothes. They guide him to the family car and strap him into a new adult-sized high chair in the backseat. When they arrive at the photography studio, the photographer giggles at his new look. They take multiple shots, from him sitting in each of their laps, his mother feeding him a bottle, him laying on his stomach posed cutely, his sister changing him, his dad holding him in his arms. The whole time, Nick is completely humiliated. 

They return home, and Nick is fed a baby version of dinner, completed with mashed peas, a bottle of milk, and some peaches. Claire forces him into a bath with sweet-smelling body wash, before dressing him a girly nighty. She lays him into his new bassinet and hovers over him. 

“Tonight, everything changes permanently,” she gives him a warm smile, while Nick can only suckle on his pacifier, “This is a new start. You were an awful brother and son, but now you get to be sweet, perfect, and obedient. You no longer know how to dress and undress. You no longer have control of your bowels, and you cry easily. You won’t know how to read big words or speak like a proper adult, and you now have a cute little lisp. Every day you’ll lose a little bit of knowledge until you are a perfect baby sissy, who lovingly obeys his mommy, daddy, and sister.” Nick shook his head, silently begging her to stop.” 

“You will be Nancy, the darling little sissy. You only care about your toys, looking cute, and being the prissiest little sissy you possibly can.” 

She started to gently rock the bassinet, and Nick felt himself drifting off into sleep.

He wakes up the next day to his mother gently pulling him out of the bassinet, and over to the changing table. He had wet himself in the night, and now his mother was changing him. He fussed as she changed him into a fresh pink diaper, and then dressed into a new frilly outfit.  
“Mommy, poease,” he cried, “I’m a big boy!” His mother giggled at him.  
“If you’re a big boy, then why are you wearing a frill little dress? Why did you need me to change your diaper? Seems to me that you’re really a little sissy, huh?” She purred.

He looked at himself in the vanity mirror sadly as she pulled his hair into a high pony tail before curling it and tying a big pink bow around it. After she applies his makeup, she takes him downstairs and straps him into the highchair, and feeds him a bottle. He is later left in his playpen, and he finds himself more interested in his toys, much to his horror 

Time passes, and Nick feels himself slipping away. His parents sign him up for an adult baby daycare, where he is shipped off to during the day. The other ‘babies’ there are willing and do this type of thing for fun. Nick is there against his will, and the first few days are rough. He eventually adjusts and finds himself playing with the other sissies and babies. His mommy signs him up for pageants, and he learns to do ribbon dances, despite himself slowly forgetting how to walk and run properly. His talent consists of him toddling around the stage with a ribbon stick and falling cutely on his but a few times. The judges eat that up, and he’s taken home the “Little Miss Sissy” crown more than once.

Claire even sets up an Instagram account for him called @NancytheSissy, where his parents have him pose and take pictures of him. Pictures of him being changed, dressed, bouncing about, drooling, bathing, eating, and sleeping litter the page. Everyone he knew from high school has seen it, and they often leave condescending comments on the page for his parents to read to him. When his family visits, Claire makes sure they are hypnotized before meeting him, and they believe his new living situation is normal. They often pinch his cheeks and play with him, change him and feed him. 

Within a year, Nick’s mind is completely gone, and he is left as Nancy, a darling little sissy who loves to prance around, perform in pageants, look cute, and be taken care of.


End file.
